Royal Assassin
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: The Mirror World has a new leader, or that is what I've been told. Not like I cared if Shadow Dedede would have killed me. I have forgotten who I once was, all that mattered now was who I am. Now, here I am chained up and watched 24-7. Funny, I am the most wanted even in prison, and I am the most feared in the Mirror World. For I am the Last of the Dreamland Killers. I am Hermit!


**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Prologue**

**Hermit**

My true name, I have forgotten it over time. Now, I am Hermit, the loner, the last of my type. Cold, and unfeeling. I am the last of the Dreamland Killers, the last trained, the last killer there is. Others have moved on, have forgotten who they once were, I am the last.

I stared into the darkness, my hands and legs bound with chains. I was 'captured' and am now being held prisoner. My weapons taken, leaving me with my wits only, I am here to rot. And just wait for my judgment day, or that was when Shadow Dedede was king.

Apparently, there is a new king, one who is demonic and cold. I don't know his name, but, now I don't have to be killed. Not like I cared if I died or not, I would still be of my honor and what I swore to. I would have still died as a Dreamland Killer, I would still have kept to my ways. Even if offered a chance to not be killed, just to become like the rest of them. Normal.

My purple eyes narrowed up at the guards coming down to me. They have not paid me any mind for 3 years, they have still kept me alive, but just alive. I heard there footsteps hesitate to come near me. I smirked under my now dirty hood, they were that frighten of me. Even though I am chained and weaponless. Just prove how much of a wanted guy I am.

My now shaggy silver hair barely touched my chin, but still out of my face. There were faint whispers, low and fearful. Not like I could do anything, not like I _wanted_ to do anything. The footsteps came up to me, I looked up at the generals ice blue eyes. Most would be frighten of him, but his eyes said he was frighten of me.

"The new king wants to see you, I hope your ready for your judgment day." He sneered, I simply smirked. As the chains were pulling me out the door, men holding were a good five feet away. To frighten to get closer to me, I was thinking. The new king? I wonder if he is anything like the old one.

I held back a growl, if he was, he's on my dying list. I blinked, seeing for the first time, sunlight. But, dark clouds covered it. I sighed inwardly, a little content for a moment, then was dragged violently forward. A giant stone castle loomed ahead, the mist covered it lightly.

I could smell fire and burning flesh, blood caked the ground the closer we got to the city. People looked at me in fear, but, they already had that look before I walked through. Something crushed their hope, and left them broken. I smirked, so this is what happens to though who give in. Rather funny to see, people broken, not caring if they live or die.

I held back a laugh, oh me and my sick humor. The guards looked around with caution, I simply stared to the ground. This place felt better now, more dark, more like when my father and the others ruled the city. When Dedede wasn't king, and when fear and blood filled the air.

Even though there was a new smell, it felt all the same. But, yet, I was still the last one. No one ever would be me, no one even remembered the old ways. I am Hermit, the last of the last. A cold-blooded killer, an Assassin of Dreamland!

The castle draw bridge open, I looked up calmly. Other tensed, seemingly ready for something. My purple eyes casted down to two men, both had bloody armor and evil smirks behind their mouth guards.

"Welcome, come on in." Said one, sounding female. Her dark green, blood stained helmet, had her hair stuck out the back to look like a tassel. She wore a pink mouth guard, I could barely make out dark brown eyes.

"Our sir has been waiting for you." said the other, male by my guess. His dark sea green armor was splattered with dried blood, he had on a mouth guard. I could see ice blue eyes glow under is black visor. The others nodded, a little on edge near them, I was not fazed. Not like I haven't seen worse, oh wait, I have.

The draw bridge closed with a loud bang, I was led forward. Possible to a new future, or my death.

**Read and Review for more! Mirror World Kirby!**


End file.
